Are You Nervous
by Asuna-Kirito
Summary: Lets just say they played a game called "Are You Nervous" I suck a summaries but for me this is A nice story


"Have fun you two" exclaimed Lin as she waved at them. Then she closed the closet door. 'that's what they get for loosing the bet!'

They stayed silent for a while.

_10 minutes passed..._

Chihiro and Haku got bored.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?"

Haku looked at her weirdly. "What kind of game?"

"Anything, just as long We'll have fun."

"I'll pass"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't play games with humans, I just have matches." He smiled.

"Fine, be a meanie then." she rolled her eyes. 'like always.' she thought.

A few minutes later, Haku thought of something, as Chihiro's words echoed inside him 'we'll have fun together'

"Alright, I have something. It's a game, but a challenge game. Are you in?"

Chihiro thought of it for a second. "Alright! I'm in! Do we need a bet?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Yes. Ok, The game is called. 'Are you nervous?' the IT will ask that question and victim, has to answer yes or no."

"...uhhm..." she was thinking of it first. 'I feel like something bad is gonna happen... wait! i can't give up now, or else i'm a looser! And a normal human... ' she told herself. "Ok, You're on!"

Haku grinned. "Ok, I'll be IT first." He suddenly put his hand on her head. "Are you nervous?"

"With that?! HA. not even a tiny bit!"

"alright," His hand went to her forehead "are you nervous"

"Nope."

To her nose "are you nervous?"

"uh-uh."

To her lips. "Are you nervous?"

she shook her head.

To her shoulder. "how about now?"

"no sir!"

To her neck. "Nervous?"

she got startled. 'the hell?' "NO!"

to her breast. "Are.. you nervous?" he smirked.

Chihiro was shocked and her face turn bright red "THE HEL- I mean NO!"

Haku chuckled. He put his hand on her stomach. "are you pregnant Chihiro?"

"NO!" she yelled

and Haku just laughed

then to her left hip. "Are you nervous?"

she bit her lower lip. "NO!"

"So miss no. 2 isn't giving up huh?. that's fine." Haku was about to put his hand to the next part, after the hips. But before he could, Chihiro yelled.

"OK! I'm nervous now!" She said as her whole body's shaking.

"That fast?"

"Be quiet you pervert!"

Haku laughed, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I scared you, but that's how the game goes. you have 9 points. now it's your turn to be IT."

Chihiro nodded. She put her hand on his head. "Nervous?"

He shook his head.

To his forehead. "Nervous?"

"Nope."

To his nose "Le' Nervous?"

"El No."

To his lips. "Nervous, Haku?"

"aw.. are you gonna kiss me?"

"NO"

"Then that's my answer."

to his shoulders.

"No."

to his neck.

"not even a bit."

Suddenly, she started shaking. and she put her hand on his chest.

Haku looked at her hand. "Why you shaking?"

"NO I'm not!"

"alright, no."

to his stomach.

"Nu-uh."

to his hip.

"Not even close."

Chihiro was aware to the next one, hoping that he'll give up before she could put her hand on that part. she slowly tries to put her hand where his groin is.

"Boo." he said which startled Chihiro

"AH!" then she backed away.

"haha. I'm sorry Chihiro-chan. Please continue."

"Uh-uh!" she shook her head.

"You could skip that part if you want to, plus were still on the challenge."

Chihiro slowly crawled towards where she was sitting before and puts her hand on his thigh. "n-nervous?"

"No."

To his knees.

"No ma'am."

To his leg.

"Nu-uh."

To his ankles.

"No..."

To his feet.

"Nope." He smiled. "oh look, you're done"

Chihiro stayed quiet as she looked down.

"Guess, I won again miss Human ... what's wrong?"

She puts her head up. "Haku, did I say I'm done?"

Haku was surprise.

"There's still one more." she smiled evilly. 'dammit! but i want him to say yes, since he made me said yes too. mhm. I'll just do it and see if he gives up, but if he doesn't... slap him very hard!' she thought.

"The heck are you talking about?" He asked.

Chihiro stood up and sat at his lap. She leaned closer to him and starts unbuttoning her uniform. "Are you nervous Haku-kun?" she said with a seductive tone as she got to the very last button on her uniform, as her stomach, bra and cleavage were revealed.

Haku blushed very deeply. He felt like his about to nose bleed. 'haha, she just wants me to give up!' he gulp "Not all" he gritted his teeth

In Chihiro's imagination a 1000 pound of cinder block fell on top her. 'dammit! fine i have to try plan B then!' Chihiro stood up, she starts put her hands on her right hips, and starts unzipping her skirt.

Haku's mind exploded. He could feel blood rushing through his veins, his heart pounding twice as fast than before and _something else_. He quickly covered his nose and murmured under his breath. "I give up...'

Chihiro smiled evilly. "What was that?" she pretended that she didn't heard anything.

"I give up alright!" he said trying to look away from her. "Go, button up your uniform!"

"Good." she grinned. she zipped back her skirt and buttoned up her uniform. she sat down beside him.

Haku quickly wiped his nose. "...Still, I still won, 17 over 9. Huge margin." He smirked.

Another 1000 pounds of cinder block fell on top of her. "Oh well, It was fun while it lasted." she laughed and started fanning herself "Is it hot in here? or is it just me?" she then unbutton the first 4 buttons on her uniform. She didn't know her cleavage was showing.

Haku looked at her and noticed it. He slapped himself. 'Calm down Haku… calm down...'

He tries not to look at it, but just straight to her face. He started sweating.

Chihiro looked at him "What's wrong Haku?"

"Oh! nothing...!" he replied, his face red as a tomato.

Chihiro had a puzzled face, but ignored him and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a paused between. Just then, Haku couldn't handle him as he faced her and leaned close to her face.

"The hel-!" she was cut off when she felt something on her lips.

Chihiro was in complete shock when she finds Haku kissing her. She slowly, gives up as she kissed him back.

Without breaking their kiss, Haku secretly put his hands to her collarbone.

Chihiro threw her arms around his neck which made them more closer to each other.

Haku murmured something through their kiss.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

Haku slid his hand behind her neck and suddenly; Hit her on the back of the head.

Chihiro broke the kiss "The hell was that for!?"

Haku smiled "Please... button up your shirt."

"Eh?" She looked down to her chest and noticed that her shirt was completely buttoned up. She blushed.

He pet her head. "Anytime... Pesu."

"WHA?! Don't call me pesu!"

"Alright, HU-M-AN"

"THAT TOO!"

hehehehe please review :D


End file.
